Through Hell
by we3monks
Summary: What happens when the Kyuubi is released and Naruto winds up in hell? Will Kiba and the others be able to save him? or is he destined to wander the plains of fire forever?


Through Hell

Pairing(s): KibaNaru, Might be other parings or hints at other pairings don't know yet.

Rating: (PG-15) (eventually NC-17)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Action

Warning: Vulgar Language, Violence, Yaoi, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This story takes place when they are around 17 years old. And some of the story that has been pushed back, so to say. In that the other teams don't know about Naruto being the kyuubi's host etc.

"talk"

'thinking'

_**Chapter 1: Crimson Cloak**_

Kiba woke up from his nightmare in a sweat. It was raining outside and seemed as though it would continue through the day. It had been awhile since Kiba had had a nightmare so bad that he was actually shaking.

'What the hell, why would I have such a frightening dream about him?'

Naruto slowly eased out of his bed, groggy from the sleepless night.

'Man, it's still raining, and I still feel like crap.'

He swung his legs out over the bed and proceeded to the kitchen, careful to avoid ramen cups and random things littering the floor. He took out some miso pork ramen and began to boil some water.

'Usually I'm fully healed after one nights rest, but lately I've been getting worse after each night, what the fuck is the kyuubi doing?'

The water was boiling and Naruto started cooking the ramen, ever annoyed at the fact that it takes ramen 3 minutes to cook.

His seemingly unbearable wait over, Naruto finished the ramen in a way only he could, in seconds. His morning meal finished, Naruto still feeling horrid, went back to curl up in the covers and hope that this cold or whatever will just blow over.

KIba figured it was around noon when he was finally finished feeding the dogs, and in the case of most of the pups, playing with them. The rainy weather had put Kiba in a mellow and apathetic mood, and then he remembered,

'Argh, almost forgot that I was gonna go find Naruto and see what's up, he may be able to hide how he's feeling under that grin, but I can tell he's hiding something.'

He began the trek across town to Naruto's apartment, moving quickly as to get be soaked from head to toe by the time he arrives. Naruto lived on the poor side of the city, and Kiba still can't fathom how he can live, in such conditions, while his family has money, a main and secondary house, and still the dog's living quarters.

"Honestly I should ask mom if Naruto could move into the guest house, this part of town where Naruto lives is just run-down, and well… yeah."

Kiba arrives at Naruto's apartment about to knock, and instinctively just opens the door, knowing that it's usually kept unlocked for the lack of things present that would allow it to be locked.

"Naruto?"

"guh, ahh… who's there?" said a practically whispered voice from the bed.

"Naruto, It's Kiba, are you alright?" said Kiba as he inched closer to be sure he could hear was Naruto was saying.

Naruto sat up, but apparently too quickly, but as he was falling towards the floor Kiba quickly grabbed him, and layed him down again.

"Jeez Naruto, your burning up, and your pulse is crazy what the heck is goin on?"

"I dunno Kiba I've just been getting worse…" At that he passed out.

"Shit Naruto, alright you're stayin with me, and I have to get Sakura to come and take a look at you."

Wrapping Naruto tightly in the sheets on the bed, Kiba gently picked up the sickly blonde and made his way home through the rain. About halfway home Kiba noticed something, it was a smell he was used to being around Naruto, and it wasn't of ramen, it was fox-like. But right now Kiba could tell, the blondes foxy aroma was a lot stronger than it was at his house.

'What the hell is going on with you Naruto?' he thought, finding himself becoming more and more worried about the boy in his arms.

"Mom, Hana! Anyone there?"

"Yes Kiba, I'm home." answered Tsume from the kitchen.

"Mom I have kinda a big favor to ask."

"Alright Kiba what is… what the, Kiba what's wrong with Naruto?"

"I'm not sure, he defiantly sick, but honestly I can't remember day where Naruto has been sick, can you watch him while I go find Sakura?"

"I will Kiba, just set him by the fireplace and I'll do what I can until we know what's wrong."

"Thanks Mom, I'm gonna go and get Sakura, be back ASAP."

"Alright" called Tsume as she walked over to the cupboard. She took out a large porcelain bowl and a finely woven cloth, put cold water in the bowl and headed over to Naruto. She was glad Kiba had brought Naruto here, considering that many of the adults in the village hated Naruto as if he were the kyuubi, even though it is only sealed within him. Tsume herself had even loathed Naruto at one time, but when by chance Kiba had saved him from a beating, he had invited Naruto over. She was touched by the boy's kindness and inherent good nature. Tsume knew that Naruto was not the kyuubi, but right now her curiosity was piqued. She had learned from previous encounters that part of Naruto's smell included a fox scent, due to the Kyuubi being inside him, but that scent was usually drowned out by the ramen. Yet this time she could smell the fox as if it was there next to her instead of the boy. Tsume quietly cursed to herself, hoping that the Kyuubi hadn't found a way to torture his container.

"ungh, Kiba… please…don't…leave…me" whimpered Naruto in his sleep as a small tear fell from under his eyelid.

Tsume's heart sank, Kiba had become really good friends with Naruto, and it pained her that she could do so little to help. She removed the cloth and felt that Naruto was getting hotter, at this she freshly wet and replaced the cloth, and removed all of Naruto's clothes save his boxers, all the while pondering what kind of nightmare could be so terrible as to get a reaction from his physical self, and praying that once Sakura and Kiba returned, their presence would help calm Naruto's nightmares.

Akamaru woke up from his nap. "Morning, hey why's the blond dummy here?"

He noticed Tsume's stern look and his tone immediately changed,

"What's wrong with him, and what's with the super strong fox scent?"

"We're not sure what's wrong and as for the smell…"

"You think it could be the fox-demon doing this?"

"Possibly"

"I see, well you must have other things to do, I'll watch him and let ya know if anything changes."

"Thank you, Akamaru"

"It's nothing, besides I like lying by the fire," said Akamaru as he gave a toothy dog-grin.

Tsume chuckled and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Hurry back Kiba, Naruto needs his friends."

Kiba raced towards Sakura's house, hoping that she would be there and not at the Hokage's office.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Oh hi Mrs. Haruno, is Sakura home?"

"Oh no dear she's helping Tsunade today."

'Great' "Ok, Thank you"

'Man, by the time I get home Naruto's not goin to be the only one who's sick, I'm soaked and freezing.'

Finally arriving at the Hokage's office, Kiba knocked, hoping to hear the usual obnoxious "come in!" being yelled by the Godiame, but all he got in response this time was silence. 'Shit, they're probably in that room behind the wall.' Kiba slowly opened the door, looking in on the hokage's office. He could see the singular large desk, unnaturally void of the usual paperwork, the room was dark, and he could barely remember where the room was, let alone be able to get to it. But Kiba just had to find Sakura.

"Well, here goes nothing…" and at the top of his voice Kiba yelled "Sakura are you here? Naruto's sick and he really needs your help!" Still silence, "Shit, I'm sorry Nar…"

"Kiba what the hell is wrong with you? Trying to have everyone in Konoha hear you?" said a confused Sakura playfully as she appeared from behind a seemingly solid wall on Kiba left.

"Now what's this about Naruto being sick? I didn't think that was possible."

"Well is he is and he's just been getting worse, I really think a medic-nin should look at him."

"Ok, lets go and see what's wrong with him, Tsunade-sama I'm leaving to go check on Naruto."

Tsunade answered back casually, "Alright, but you both owe me a bottle of sake for interrupting training."

"Let's go Kiba, especially before Tsunade notices your dripping on her carpet and puts you in the hospital."

Kiba could only manage a nod as they fled out the door, heading for Kiba's house. Tsunade walked back into her office and turned on some lights as to not be in the dark, its then that she noticed the carpet…. what seemed to be a minor earthquake shook the entirety of Konoha.

"What… was that?" pondered Kiba

"Looks like we're going to have to buy more than just a few bottles of sake" was all Sakura managed to choke out. Moments later they arrived at Kiba's house. As they got inside, Kiba showed Sakura to the living area where Naruto was and insisted that he go change out of his dripping threads. As he walked off Sakura noted how warm Kiba's house seemed. The outside was a wood cabin type style, probably an oak or maple. Light brown wood floors with beautiful well-woven rugs adorning them. The living room had a couch and a love seat, with a coffee table in front of them, the door to the kitchen even had a paw imprint on it. And right next to the fireplace lay a watchful Akamaru and… Naruto.

That last word had been hard for her to say, even in her head. She had never seen him that pale, and had never seen her friend so troubled in sleep. She immediately rushed over and begin to examine him.

"His temperature is 100 degrees, his pulse is erratic, and he's sweating like nothing else." She performed a few hand signs and began pouring healing chakra into the boy below her. At this his breathing calmed and his temperature began to lower. Seconds later Kiba rushed in, a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Akamaru your awake, and how's Naruto doing Sakura?"

"Well I've done a temporary fix, but until we figure out what the real problem is, I'll just have to do that about twice a day, but he'll still sleep most of the day, he's in pretty bad shape overall."

"Well at least he seems better than before."

"Arf, Arf… Arf Arf."

"Akamaru says that he re-wet the towel about every 15 minutes, and that Naruto had been tossing and turning a lot until we got here."

"Well I guess his sleep was more troubled than I thought then…"

Tsume walked in with some blankets and pillows, "Here Kiba, I'm assuming you'll want to sleep on the couch to be around if anything new happens with Naruto right?"

"Yeah mom, thanks." Kiba was very surprised at his mother, ever since he brought Naruto here sick, she's hasn't been her usual frightening and powerful self. 'There must be something that's bugging her about this, but I won't know unless she decides to tell me, that woman is an unbreakable storehouse of information.'

After Kiba was done preparing the couch for sleeping that night, Sakura finished her checkup of Naruto and headed home, saying she would be back in the morning to see how the usually hyperactive ninja was doing.

"Well Kiba", said his mother, "sleep well, and don't worry about feeding the dogs in the morning, Hana owes me a few favors."

"Thanks again mom", said Kiba, still dumbfounded by his mothers nicety, kinda missing the stern mother he'd become accustomed to, 'but I might as well wallow in this side of his mom while I still have it, once Naruto gets better she be back to her old self.'

As Kiba sat there staring at the blond who had really become his best friend within the past two years, he really began to think about everything from earlier in the day. 'That fox smell has still stayed strong even though Sakura healed him, and now that I think about it, why the fuck does Naruto smell like a fox anyway? I passed it off before, but now I really wanna know, I guess I'll just ask Sakura if she knows anything tomorrow. But there's also that dream I had earlier, all of us were gathered together, just playing around and having fun, all of a sudden, Naruto goes crazy, and just kills everyone without a second thought, and all I can remember from the end is him standing over me with the most evil look on his face… and those red eyes. Man I'm really confused right now, first that dream and then later, well. I know Naruto's my friend, that much is clear, but when I saw him in the bed like that, I… well I dunno for a second I guess I felt something more than friendship…but… do I really like him like that? Or am I just imagining all this because my friend is sick? eh… I guess I'll just have to sort this out as I go along, shit I hate dealing with feelings.'

After Kiba finished this sorting out of his thoughts, he finally fell asleep, into probably the first truly peaceful sleep for the week, both of his best friends only a few feet away.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

Akamaru barking and jumping on him woke Kiba up. At first Kiba was about to knock Akamaru out for waking him like that, but then he saw what Akamaru had become frantic about…

Kiba turned pale as a sheet, he feel off the bed and was frozen in horror from what he saw in front of him… "What the hell… no, no, It can't be I must be dreaming, that red bubbling chakra surrounding him, it can't be real… no. Akamaru, Bite Me!"

"Kiba are you nuts?" barked back his white haired dog.

"Just do it!"

Sakura heard a commotion coming from Inside Kiba's house and decided to let herself in, rushing to the spot where she heard the dog-nin's yelling coming from.

"Kiba whats… oh no."

"S-s-sakura whats happening with N-naruto?" stuttered out a very ghost-looking Kiba.

"Kiba! I'll explain later, right now we have to cover up Naruto and get him to Captain Yamato and Tsunade right away."

"Ok" Kiba was scared out of his mind by what was happening, especially seeing the Naruto from his nightmare right in front of him, but Sakura had an aura of reassurance about her, and said she would explain everything, giving him the confidence to bite the bullet for now.

"Alright" said Sakura with confidence "Let's get moving!"

"Right, Akamaru stay here and tell mom that we took Naruto to the Hokage."

"Arf."

Kiba and Sakura made it to the Hokage's office in record time. "Tsunade-sama!" yelled Sakura, practically breaking down the door on her way in.

"Sakura what the hell is…" Tsunade lost her words when Sakura pulled back the blankets to reveal the Kyuubi's crimson cloak around the blond. "Shizune! Get Yamato NOW!" Shizune was already out the door by the time the Godaime was done blaring the sentence.

"Sakura, you've done all you can for now, take Kiba and go relax, and by the look on Kiba's face, there's some explaining to be done."

"ok…please Tsunade-sama, figure out whats happening to Naruto."

With that Sakura led Kiba off to a rest area at the Konoha Hospital. The room was very white, white walls, white cabinets, even a white table, with a few doctors memorabilia littering the walls. They sat together on one of the couches, both of them silent for the first few moments. Sakura was the first to react, noticing Kiba's bleeding arm.

"Kiba let me heal that for you, what happened anyway?" as she began to pour chakra into his wounds.

"Well the bite marks are from Akamaru, I yelled at him to bite me when I saw that red chakra around Naruto I guess I just freaked and thought I had to be dreaming because I saw him with it in a nightmare, and well… he killed a lot of people."

"That's really odd Kiba, for you to have a dream, with well… an accuracy toward the origins of that chakra."

"Origins?" pondered Kiba, becoming more intrigued as to where this was going.

"You remember the story of the Kyuubi we were told when we were kids right?"

"Yeah, the Kyuubi is a demon that attacked Konoha years ago, and the Yondaime gave his life to seal the beast."

"Yes but remember that the Kyuubi was sealed inside a baby right?"

"Wait, you mean?... wow."

"Yes, Naruto is that baby, and that red chakra that was surrounding him was the Kyuubi's."

"All this time…and I never knew" whispered Kiba, his voice cracking at certain words.

Sakura's tone became very sincere, "There's no way you could have known Kiba, and besides, the adults were banned from talking about it, and It's not really something Naruto can just thrust upon people, he's been in a difficult situation his whole life."

Kiba went on a hint of anger in his voice, "It explains everything, why the adults would look at him that way and avoid him, why the older kids would beat him and call him a monster… everything."

"I know, its kinda scary to find out like this though, I learned about the Kyuubi being in Naruto in a similar way, so I can understand how you feel. All we can do now is hope that Tsunade and Yamato and everyone can help him. And well I guess a few other things you should know, Naruto and others, who have demons sealed within them, they're called Jinchuuriki, and that organization Akatsuki, is after the Jinchuuriki."

"Haha your right Sakura, this is a hell of a lot to take in…shit."

At that Tsunade walked in, "Sorry to interrupt, but the situation with Naruto is more complicated than you may think, Lets go back to my office and everything will be explained."

The three of them headed back to Tsunade's office, and what Sakura and Kiba are about to learn… is something neither of them could have expected…even in their wildest dreams…


End file.
